Santa
by zozomigirl
Summary: Saske is so excited to see santa he sleeps on the couch in the living room. Little does he know that the man about to come down his chimney is his older brother. rated M for ItaSasu Yaoi


The lights from the tree shimmered brightly as they illuminated the depth of the small room. Above the fireplace two elegantly decorated stockings hung, waiting to be filled with gifts from Santa.

Sasuke lay asleep on the couch. He had been waiting for Santa all night, but in vain he had fallen asleep. All of the sudden there was a loud thud upon the roof. Sasuke flipped over on the couch, he opened his eyes lazily and scanned the room. "Santa?" he managed to whisper, but there was no response. As he went to shut his eyes the rustling noise began to descend down the chimney flew. Closer and closer the noise got until all at once it stopped. Sasuke knew that this could only mean one thing, and he hastily shut his eyes.

The Santa stepped out of the chimney. The red robe that hung loosely on his thin stature wavered as he moved, and from underneath his red hat dark hair protruded . He placed his bag of goodies on the floor and removed his hat allowing his black hair to fall down his back.

The Santa noticed the plate of cookies setting quaintly upon the coffee table; he walked over to the plate and picked up one of the cookies.

The little boy sat up quickly, his eyes wide with amazement at the image of Santa standing within feet of him. The Santa placed the cookie back down on the plate and walked over to the boy. Placing one hand upon the boys head he ran his fingers through the boys jet black hair.

"Itac…." Sasuke began to say, but his words were stopped by the presence of Itachi Santa's finger on his lips. "Shu, it's ok" Itachi whispered into his brother's ear. He reached down in his pocket and pulled out a blue and white striped candy cane. He unwrapped it, and carefully stuck the end into Sasuke's mouth. The candy cane tasted of berries, and had a sweet smell to it as Sasuke sucked on it.

Sasuke whimpered as his older brother began to moved the candy cane around on his mouth. He backed up next to the arm of the couch almost to the point he was laying on it. Because of this, his brother moved even farther over him still moving the candy around Sasuke's mouth. "It's good isn't it?" Itachi said glaring into the little boys eyes. "Well there's more where that came from."

Itachi threw the candy cane on the coffee table "You've been a good boy this year, but Santa well, he's been naughty" the Itachi Santa said as he pulled down his pants. He then proceeded to remove sasuke's clothes. Once they were off he stared down at Sasukes' member. Just looking at its pink tip made his adrenalin rush. Itachi spread his brothers legs apart giving himself more access. "Wow Sasuke you've grown" he said seductively as he placed his toung next to Sasuke's member. He licked all the way up the length till he reached the tip; placing it inside his mouth he began to suck it nipping at its tip.

He then moved his toung up Sasukes bare flesh licking around the navel. Itachi picked his mouth up off of the boy, and grinning slightly he began to kiss him. "I have something very special for you this year" he said in between breaths. Itachi moved his lips close to Sasukes ear "be gentle" he wisped. The Itachi Santa moved his body over Sasuke, placing the tip of his dripping cock on his brothers lips.

Sasuke stared confusingly at his brother's cock, as the pre-cum that oozed from it dripped down upon his face. "Take me" Itachi demanded , pressing his erect cock down on Sasukes mouth. As Sasuke went to open his mouth the inpatient Itachi thrusted himself inside.

The little boy gagged slightly due to his brothers length, but soon began to suck. The taste of Itachis' pre-cum that was seeping into his mouth made him eager for more. Anxiously he placed his hands upon Itachi's thigh, and began to move up and down his length.

Sasuke moved harder and faster each time causing Itachi to cry out with pleasure. "Mmmmaaahhh" Itachi purred digging his nails into the side of the couch. "Sasuke" Itachi cried out as he felt the presence of teeth caressing his dick. This feeling drove him insane

Sasuke felt the sudden rush heat that force its way to his length. "Aaaahhhhh" he moaned as he came, forcing himself to lose contact with Itachi. The ribbons of cum jetted accost his brothers legs and all over the couch. Itachi to was now at his climax " Sasuke I …. am going …. to cum" he managed to purr out before he spilt his worm seeds down the front of his little brother.

Itachi loosened his grip form in the couch and fell upon Sasuke, his body slamming limply into the little boy. "Ack ack" Sasuke coughed as he regained his breath. Itachi slid down his brothers slender body so as his face was level with Sasuke's. "I love you Sasuke" He said placing one hand under the boys elegant chin. With swift movements the Santa raised the chin of his beholder, and kissed the soft lips that lay inches from his hand.

The santa sat straight up, his gaze stared down at the boy "I have to go now, many other people need to receive their presents." Hastily he lifted one leg after the other over his brothers body. Itachi picked his pants up and slid them on, making sure his cum soaked member was back in its place. As quickly as a flash he picked up his red sack and disappeared up the chimney, leaving the naked cum covered boy laying upon the couch.


End file.
